<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulmates in Pawnee by danipack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376707">Soulmates in Pawnee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danipack/pseuds/danipack'>danipack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parks and Recreation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danipack/pseuds/danipack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate Au for Ben and Leslie / Au where you have your soulmate's first name on your wrist. </p><p>Enemies to Lovers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Dwyer/April Ludgate, Ann Perkins/Chris Traeger, Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Butterflies in my Stomach, Ben</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Guys! This is my first fan fiction on this site. There may be some formatting issues, but otherwise enjoy! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leslie has had the name Benjamin written on her arm since the day she turned sixteen. Her soulmate. It was a cursive word, written in a thin black line atop the veins on her wrist. It was very masculine, and Leslie loved that name. Benjamin. Benji. Ben. She had met many Bens in her life, but never one she could call a romantic interest, much less a soulmate. Out there, she hoped someday to meet "the one". She knew that their paths were destined to cross at some point, it was just a matter of time.</p><p>A little fact about Leslie was that she had never been on a proper date before, nor a relationship. She made out with a couple random guys in her college days, but never anything past that. She had wanted to have her first relationship with her supposed other half, and she wanted it, and them to be perfect.</p><p>-</p><p>The state auditors were coming today, and they were going to slash the shit out of the Parks Department budget.</p><p>"Fuck." Leslie thought, walking out of Ron's office. Of course he had to be happy about it. No budget = no new projects.</p><p>About half an hour later, two men walked into the Pawnee Parks Department. One of them looked like he was about to burst open with excitement, while the other kept his head down and towards the ground, not making eye contact with anyone.</p><p>'Even though he is handsome.' Leslie noted, trying to take that thought out of her brain.</p><p>Chris was the name of the more happy gentleman, and he gave Leslie Knope a shred of hope that today's meeting wouldn't be the worst day of her life.</p><p>"People, we are here from the state budget office from Indianapolis. Ooh. What does that mean? Look, simply we are here to tinker with your budget. Think of the government as a broken-down carousel. We're going to slap on a new coat of paint, we are going to fix that broken speaker system, and we are going to get those happy kids back up on the horses where they belong!" Chris said to everyone, while they were standing around him. "My partner Ben, is going to stick around for a bit, and I will see you all later."</p><p>Ben</p><p>Benjamin</p><p>    This was the first time today she had heard that name, and to be fair, it is a common name. But something about this man made her stomach fill up with butterflies.</p><p>    But, sometimes butterflies are crushed as soon as they come around.</p><p>Ben was an ass. It was clear that he was the bad cop out of the pair of state auditors. Ben wanted to cut half of the budget of all the departments in order to keep the government afloat. Leslie definitely decided then and there that he was not her soulmate, and started to hate the man within the ten minute conversation she had with him.</p><p>"You're a jerk." She looked him dead in the eyes, meaning every last word.</p><p>"I'm sorry?" Ben responded.</p><p>"Easy" Ron interjected, trying to calm her down.</p><p>"I'm sorry. These are real people in a real town, working in a real building, with real feelings."</p><p>"The building... has feelings?" He asked.</p><p>"Maybe it does. How can you be so blasé about this?" Leslie said</p><p>"Because I didn't cause these problems, Ms. Knope. Your government did. I'll get what I need from the spreadsheets. Thanks." Ben responded, and proceeded to leave, frustrated.</p><p>"I could've been nicer to him, but he is still an ass." Leslie thought.</p><p>This man was definitely not her soulmate. Definitely not.</p><p>-</p><p>Leslie and Ann were at April's 21st birthday party at the Snakehole lounge, and Leslie was ranting to Ann about her bad day with the state auditors.</p><p>"So there was this guy BEN, and he was a dick." Leslie drunkenly slurred "and HE had my soulmate's name. How dare he?"</p><p>"Damn. Is he your soulmate? He still could be your soulmate. Like an enemies to lovers type of thing." Ann said.</p><p>"No... He couldn't be. I only like good guys. That man is not good." Leslie responded, seeing the two state auditors enter the club. "Fuck, that's him."</p><p>"Be professional" Ann advised, looking at Leslie knowing goddamn well she would not take her advice.</p><p>Leslie stuck out her hand at an odd angle as some sort of drunk defense.</p><p>"Look, I kind of feel like we got off on the wrong foot. So I just wanted to stop by and-" Ben started to say while shaking Leslie's drunk hand.</p><p>"Yeah well save your breath, ok? Just get out of here." Leslie cut him off, 'Because this is a party with my friends, and you're trying to fire all my friends. Plus, I just talked to everybody in this bar, and nobody wants you here."</p><p>"That must've taken a while." He retorted, almost smiling.</p><p>"Yeah, it did." She said. "You're a cold, careless person. And you want to kill people with machetes. And Ann is right. I shouldn't make my own plan, so that you can't hurt us. And that's what I'm gonna do.</p><p>"Okay. Then I'll just see you tomorrow. Sorry to bother you." He responded dejectedly with a grimace plastered on his face.</p><p>"Get out of here." Leslie glared at him as he was leaving.</p><p>"Leslie? That was so professional. I'm so proud of you." Ann spoke sarcastically.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Leslie, he was cute, and I mean hot. Like really hot."  Ann said, "Maybeeeee he's your soulmate?"</p><p>"Fine. Maybe he gave me butterflies. Before he opened his fat mouth."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I think my heart just skipped a beat, Leslie.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since the day Benjamin Wyatt turned 16, he had the name Leslie inscribed on his right wrist. His soulmate. It was a deep purple, and in almost perfect typewriter lettering. Small, yet perfect. Ben had only met a couple Leslies in his life, but no one was his age or type. He never met one that could possibly be his soulmate. He had dated a couple girls when he was in high school, but since Icetown, he never tried to get into the dating scene.</p><p>That is, until he met Leslie Knope of the Pawnee Parks department.</p><p>He was only there temporarily, just to oversee the budget. Chris and him were there to make budget cuts to make sure Pawnee's government didn't utterly collapse on itself. He was just doing his job. Sometimes, it felt like it was one of the worst jobs known to man. Seeing the pain in people's eyes when he took away their funding, careers, and livelihood made him cringe every time. Seeing that same pain in Leslie's eyes was no different.</p><p>She was definitely one of the most amazing people Ben had ever seen. As soon as he walked into the Parks Department she stood out among the others. When she said "I'm Deputy Director Leslie Knope" His heart skipped a beat. Maybe even two. Holy fuck. Leslie. It's her. It has to be her. Something about her made him feel oddly at home. That is, until he had to cut the Park's budget.</p><p>To be clear, her effort to keep as much of the budget from being cut was admirable. She fought harder than most would. But it wasn't up to him. If it was, everyone would have all the money in the world. Especially Leslie Knope.</p><p>The big problem seemed to be that she hated him with a passion. First the budget meeting with her and Ron Swanson, now last night at the Snakehole Lounge.</p><p>-</p><p>This morning he was pretty hungover, and fortunately he wasn't the only one. It seemed just about everyone from the Parks Department was too. </p><p>Then Leslie walked in.</p><p>"So I'd like to apologize for yesterday." She sat down, addressing him.</p><p>"Don't worry about it." Ben responded, barely looking up.</p><p>"No, what I did was out of line. Twice. And I was worked up, because obviously, you represent a threat to my department." Leslie angrily said.</p><p>"Your City Council and your Mayor are the threats to your department. We didn't do anything to get you into this situation, okay?" He nearly spat.</p><p>"Okay. Look, Ben, I don't appreciate your callous attitude, okay?</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, really."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"You may hold my fate in your hands like a small bird, but I still think you're an ass." She yelled at him.</p><p>"You want to get a beer?" He asked, trying a different approach to try and get through to her.</p><p>-</p><p>"How's your head?" Leslie asked, sitting with Ben at a bar.</p><p>"Mushy." He replied.</p><p>"I'm sorry that I yelled at you. All three times." Leslie said, actually apologizing. "But I don't think you know anything about my department. Have you ever been part of a government body before?"</p><p>"I have, yeah. Small town called Partridge, Minnesota." Ben answered, knowing where this conversion was going.</p><p>"Why does that sound familiar?" Leslie inquired "You're Benji Wyatt?:</p><p>"I am. When I was 18, I ran for mayor of my small town. And won. A little bit of anti-establishment voter rebellion, I guess. Here's the thing about 18 year-olds. They're idiots." Ben responded, taking a long sip from his beer. "So I pretty much ran the place into the ground after two months and got impeached. The worst part was my parents grounded me".</p><p>"Oh, my God. You were so cute." Leslie laughed, "I was so jealous of you."</p><p>"Well, thank you." Ben paused, trying not to think about what Leslie just said. "You shouldn't have been. I mean, it ended up kind of ruining my life. And now, I'm balancing budgets so I can show people I'm responsible. So I can run for office again someday and not be laughed at, you know."</p><p>"You want to run for office?" Leslie asked, her eyes lighting up.</p><p>"Maybe, don't you?"</p><p>"Well, maybe." She responded, suddenly getting up. "It's time to get back to work."</p><p>"Yeah" He spoke, also standing up from the barstool. He suddenly looked over at the wrists of Leslie Knope. Fuck, she kept a watch on over her soulmate's name. Just like he did.  His heart was skipping beats like a jumprope. </p><p>-</p><p>They headed back to work, and eventually headed home. Well, a hotel for Ben. He kept it fairly clean, and it was a nicer hotel than he originally expected to have in a town like Pawnee. It was the same as always. Never homey, and always a tad bit depressing. Eh, he normally only ever slept here, so it was fine. </p><p>He laid down in the bed after taking a shower. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Leslie. She had to be his soulmate. There was no other reason that could explain how he was feeling. Every time she was around he just felt a warm feeling resting on his heart. Even if she occasionally hated him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Penguins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leslie just sat down at her desk in City Hall when she felt her phone buzz in her back pocket.</p><p>Ann texted her that she was coming to help Leslie set up the concert in ten minutes, and that she had some important news to share. </p><p>Leslie shot a quick text back, and made her way over to Chris and Ben's office. She wasn't sure how she felt, because yesterday she felt a connection to Ben when they were at the bar. Well, it was probably nothing. Definitely nothing. Ben is a common name. She wanted to believe that. </p><p>Ann nearly ran her over in the hallway when she saw her, completely exited. </p><p>"Leslie. You remember how I thought I kissed that guy the the Snakehole Lounge?" Ann said, sitting down under the wildflower painting on the second floor with Leslie. "Well apparently that man was named Chris! My soulmate name! And he has my name on his wrist too! I found my soulmate!" </p><p>"Holy hell Ann!" </p><p>-</p><p>After the two talked for awhile about Ann's soulmate, the pair eventually made their way to the pair of auditors' office.</p><p>"Hello Leslie Knope! And hello my soulmate, Ann Perkins!" Chris said, sorting out his extensive collection of multivitamins on his desk. "This is literally  the best thing that could have happened this morning. What brings you by?"</p><p>"Oh, well I just wanted to talk to you about the children's concert happening today-" As soon as Leslie spoke, Ben came out of his little desk corner.</p><p>"Oh, ahhh no can do Leslie. You see, the government is shutting down indefinitely." Ben said, looking at her, almost grinning. </p><p>"Ben Ben Ben Ben Ben Ben please no." Leslie begged.</p><p>"I'm sorry Leslie, but for right now, all government funds are frozen." Chris responded, sharing Leslie's sorrows. </p><p>Leslie left in an angry hurry, Ann right behind her. </p><p>"Leslie, calm down." Ann spoke to her all while rubbing her back.</p><p>"What can I even do? We're screwed." Leslie ranted.</p><p>"Look, we can just do it in the lot behind my house!"</p><p>"YES! That'd be perfect!" Leslie nearly shouted, excitedly. </p><p>Then the Parks and Rec Department got to work putting together the best kiddie concert Pawnee, Indiana has ever seen.</p><p>-</p><p>Soon the concert was all put together, and the only thing that was needed was Freddy Spaghetti himself. </p><p>But then Ron came running to the center of the lot, slipped and fell on his ass.</p><p>"THE STATE AUDITORS." He breathed out "They're coming. I accidentally mentioned it during that meeting." </p><p>"Shit" Ann said, seeing the pair (including her soulmate, mind you) approach. </p><p>"Alright, the kids concert is shutting down." Ben said making eye contact with Leslie. </p><p>'Wow, he's really being a jerk today.'  Leslie thought.</p><p>"Look, all the vendors are donating their time, we already have the stage set up, and Freddy Spaghetti should be here any second now." Leslie tried to bargain with him.</p><p>"Actually, Freddy won't be singing today." Donna sighed, "I tried to pick him up but he got another job at the library."</p><p>Leslie, looking only slightly dejected, immediately stormed up backup plans for singers. Even though 'Sex Hair' might not be the most child friendly song, she had no other choice but to hire her own friend, Andy Dwyer. Unfortunately, on his way to grab his guitar, Andy ended up jumping on his motorcycle and getting hit by a car fifty feet away. (lol rip)</p><p>-</p><p>And while Leslie was taking Andy to the hospital, Ben was thinking.</p><p>'Should I just shell out some money and do hire the singer back?' Ben thought, 'Might as well. I mean, the kids should have their concert.'</p><p>He definitely wanted to get closer to his potential soulmate, and fighting her on everything obviously wasn't cutting it.</p><p>So he drove Freddy Spaghetti from the library to the lot for the children's concert, with his wallet 500 dollars lighter. Yeah, he might regret this, but to make Leslie happy (and the kids), it was totally worth it. </p><p>-</p><p>Leslie stood on stage, unsure what to do, no singer for the kid's concert in sight. So she did what she had to. </p><p>"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands." She sang terribly into the microphone. Somewhere in the back only Chris clapped in response. </p><p>"If you're happy and you know-"</p><p>And she was cut off</p><p>"Clap your hands for a good time." Freddy Spaghetti came out from behind her and the kids went wild as she breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>-</p><p>"So," Leslie spoke as she walked towards Ben "I'm pretty sure you had something to do with this?"</p><p>"Well, I'm not a monster, I want the kids to have their concert." He responded, happy with the smile he put on Leslie's face. "Plus, with the government shutdown, things are gonna get tough."</p><p>"So maybe you have a heart after all" Leslie said "Wanna go out for a drink with Ann, Chris and I?"</p><p>-</p><p>The pair sat a bar while Ann and Chris were dancing. </p><p>"So, how'd you end up a celebrity at a gay bar?" Ben asked, curious about the posters with Leslie all over them. </p><p>"I married two penguins at the zoo, turns out they were both male." She spoke, looking at Ben a little differently now. The butterflies were definitely back.</p><p>"Awww... that's cute." </p><p>"Yeah" Leslie was having a hard time trying to figure out what to say next. "I guess they were soulmates." </p><p>"I guess they were."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rock and Roll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, can I get your advice?" Ben asked Leslie while they were walking down a hallway in City Hall.</p><p>"Yeah, what's going on?" She responded, noticing the quick change in his mood.</p><p>"Well, I was planning on leaving Pawnee soon," Ben started to explain "But with Chris moving to Pawnee permanently to be with Ann, he offered me a position under him. So now I'm wondering if I should go back on the road, or if I should stay in Pawnee."</p><p>Ben really was trying to gauge Leslie's reaction.</p><p>'If she has my name on her arm, she'd make me stay, right? Right?'</p><p>"Well, Ben, I don't know what to tell you. I'd like it if you stayed, but you already have worked on the road ten years, so honestly it's your call." Leslie answered, looking up at Ben and meeting his eyes. </p><p>"So are you going to the dinner party tonight?" Leslie quickly changed the subject when the pair got a little uncomfortably close and the silence got uncomfortably long.</p><p>"Uh...yeah." Ben said, deciding to come, knowing Leslie would be there too.</p><p>-</p><p>Ben arrived at the party, wine bottle in hand.</p><p>"Hey Ben!" Andy nearly yelled, waving Ben inside of the packed house.</p><p>"Hey, how's it going?" Ben asked.</p><p>"Pretty good, pretty good." Andy responded. "I should probably tell you something. This isn't a dinner party, it's my wedding."</p><p>"W-what the hell are you thinking?" Ben questioned, shocked.</p><p>"Well, when you love someone, and you two are soulmates, sometimes you just know that it's time." Andy said.</p><p>"Well, I guess."</p><p>"So how's it going with you and Leslie?" Andy asked.</p><p>"What-what wait hold on we aren't, together." Ben borderline stuttered, feeling sick all of a sudden.</p><p>"Well I just see you staring at her all the time, so I was just wondering." Andy responded.</p><p>"I mean, I like her a lot, and I think she might like me, but even if we did make it that far, Chris has a strict policy about coworkers dating each other. Especially because I'm her boss, it just wouldn't work." Ben spoke.</p><p>"Is she your soulmate?" Andy questioned.</p><p>Ben pushed his sleeve up and took his watch off, slipping the timepiece into his pocket, and showing Andy Leslie's name on his wrist.</p><p>"Holy shit." Andy said. "If she's really your soulmate, then it shouldn't matter, right? I mean, what is Chris gonna do to keep you apart? Regardless, you should go for it, you don't know how long you'll have with her."</p><p>Ben took Andy's words to heart.</p><p>-</p><p>When the ceremony was over, Leslie walked over to Ben.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Ben, don't leave. Stay." Leslie nearly begged him.</p><p>"Leslie, I took the job this morning." Ben said, smiling "I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>Leslie looked relieved, or at least Ben thought so.</p><p>The pair spoke for a little while until Andy started up Rock Band. Ben walked over to Andy, rolled up his sleeves, and grabbed a pair of drumsticks.</p><p>As Andy started up the song, Leslie noticed the writing on his wrist.</p><p>Leslie.</p><p>Leslie.</p><p>-</p><p>Leslie was already well on her way to being drunk, so she was definitely internally freaking out a bit. (That would be an understatement.) She didn't know what to do or say, so she said her goodbyes to the newlyweds, and quickly left. </p><p>Holy fuck. It's him. It has to be him. </p><p> -</p><p>Ben opened the door to his hotel room, still a little tipsy from the party.</p><p>Until he noticed that his watch was no longer on his wrist and was instead in his pocket.</p><p>Shit. Ah well, I don't think anyone saw it. And it wouldn't be a big deal anyways. </p><p>Ben reassured himself and climbed into bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Road Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the party, Leslie went home without speaking to anyone, even Ann.</p><p>-</p><p>She woke up on the couch, slightly hungover, with the phone in her pocket buzzing.</p><p>The last thing she remembered was coming home and drinking. A lot of drinking.</p><p>She looked at the caller ID on her phone. Chris Treager.</p><p>She pressed the speaker button.</p><p>"Hey! Leslie Knope!" Chris practically yelled.</p><p>"Hey...Chris...." Leslie cringed at every loud noise coming out of her phone.</p><p>"If you didn't have plans for today, is there any way you could come into City Hall? There's an opening for Pawnee to be the next host of the Indiana Little League. I got an email about it this morning. Is there any way you can get here soon so you can plan a pitch? Also, it might be wise to pack an overnight bag." Chris explained. "I know it's Saturday, so it's fine if you can't make it."</p><p>"Yeah, it's ok, I can be there in a couple hours."</p><p>"Sounds literally amazing! Try and get here by two."</p><p>Leslie hung up the phone, and dragged herself off of the couch.</p><p>She checked the time, 9:02 AM. Christ it's too early.</p><p>Memories of last night came back and hit her suddenly and like a truck. Ben's arm. </p><p>She packed all of her items necessary for an overnight trip into a duffel bag, took a shower, got ready, and set off to Ann's house.</p><p>-</p><p>"So, he's your soulmate?" Ann asked, sitting on her couch with her best friend. 'Called it.' She thought.</p><p>"He has to be. My name was on his wrist, Ann. I don't know what to do. I want to be with him, but I could get in so much trouble. He could get in so much trouble." Leslie said "I need to stay away from him."</p><p>"Do you though?" Ann tried to talk some sense into Leslie. "If he's the one he's worth it."</p><p>"But my job." Leslie was torn. "We both love our jobs."</p><p>Leslie's phone buzzed.</p><p>There was a text notification from Ben.</p><p>"Hey, apparently we're going on some sort of road trip together to Indy tonight. Can I count on you to bring some music?" His text read.</p><p>She quickly texted back an "ok" and turned towards Ann.</p><p>"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Leslie whispered to herself. "Ben and I are going on a work road trip tonight. He just texted me about it."</p><p>Ann burst out laughing.</p><p>"Sorry, I know, not funny." Ann apologized. "Need help?"</p><p>-</p><p>The pair put together a very unsexy playlist for the impending road trip, including an audio lesson of Chinese, one hour of terrible banjo, and a romantic song (which Ann snuck in without Leslie noticing).</p><p>"Oh Ann, what should I talk about with him? I don't want to be interesting." Leslie asked.</p><p>"Oh I know!" Ann answered, getting Leslie exited. "His penis"</p><p>"Ann."</p><p>-</p><p>Leslie quickly arrived at City Hall, barely making it to Chris and Ben's office on time.</p><p>"Leslie! Have a seat. I literally thought that you weren't going to make it." Chris greeted her, happy as can be that Leslie showed up for their meeting.</p><p>Leslie sat in front of Ben, trying to ignore how he was staring at her.</p><p>"What will the pitch be like? Will we have to have a slideshow ready, or will it all just be an oral presentation?" Leslie asked, pen in hand, taking notes on a clean piece of paper.</p><p>The three had their meeting planning the pitch, Ben absentmindedly staring at Leslie throughout the majority of it. Chris mentioned that he wouldn't be able to attend the road trip due to some business he needed to take care of in Pawnee. He then sent the pair that he dubbed the "Dream Team" on their merry way.</p><p>Ben held the trunk of his car open so Leslie could drop her bag next to his and the pair climbed into the car.</p><p>"Were you ok last night? After Andy turned on Rock Band, you left. You looked like you were sick or something." Ben questioned, concerned about her.</p><p>"Oh, um, I think I just had a little too much to drink last night." Leslie answered, shifting in her seat.</p><p>"Oh." Ben said, noting that she wanted this conversation to end.</p><p>"Let's turn on some music." Leslie slid in the playlist disc she had made for the trip.</p><p>-</p><p>After the hour long banjo song, it changed to some romantic song that Leslie definitely did not put in there. She went to change it, but Ben nudged her hand away from the control.</p><p>"No, keep it on, I like this song." Ben spoke while bopping his head to the music.</p><p>Leslie sat there, confused. How the hell did this happen? Fuck, he's not supposed to be having fun. Neither of us are, that was the whole point.</p><p>She pulled out her phone to send a text.</p><p>"Ann, how is there an actually good song in this playlist?" The text Leslie sent read.</p><p>"Well you know how I feel. I can't stay away from Chris, and the sooner you realize you can't stay away from your soulmate, the better off you'll be." Ann texted back. "Just enjoy yourself."</p><p>Leslie put her phone away, frustrated with the situation.</p><p>Yeah, if things weren't all messed up and Chris didn't have that stupid rule, maybe I'd go for it. But it isn't worth it. Right?</p><p>-</p><p>Ben and Leslie made it to their destination safely and then gave a stellar pitch. Afterwards the pair went to dinner. (Even after Leslie tried to get the camera guy to tag along, which Ben thought was the weirdest behavior from Leslie he had seen. In fact, lately, it seemed like everything Leslie did around him was awkward and forced.)</p><p>Ben pulled out a chair for Leslie.</p><p>"Ben, you were amazing during that presentation." Leslie started the conversation. "I mean, I can't believe we actually won the bid."</p><p>"Well, I really like the town. I like the moments when I can hang out with the town, talk to the town during lunch. The town also has pretty blonde hair." Ben admitted to Leslie, blushing. "And I'm sorry, I know that we could get in trouble, but I think we should just talk about it."</p><p>Ben rolled up his sleeve slowly, taking off his watch and revealing the Leslie mark on his arm.</p><p>"Tell me it isn't just me. Tell me you have Benjamin on your arm. Show me." Ben nearly pleaded with Leslie.</p><p>She slowly took her watch off to show him her wrist.</p><p>The word Benjamin stared back at Ben, confirming what he already knew. </p><p>Leslie met his eyes, knowing what she was about to do. The two started to lean in closer to one another, about to kiss.</p><p>"Hey guys!" Chris Treagar said from across the restaurant, and the pair sat there like deer in headlights.</p><p>Only for a second, of course, before the two slid their arms under the table, rolled down their sleeves, and pulled away from each other.</p><p>"When I had heard you won the bid, I just knew I had to come down and see you! I'm literally so happy for you guys! My dream team has done it once again." Chris spoke excitedly, like a kid Christmas morning.</p><p>After an awkward dinner with Chris, Chris insisted on the pair spending the night at his condo which was somehow *just* 15 minutes away. </p><p>-</p><p>The condo was perfectly cleaned, organized, and everything inside of it looked as if it was straight out of a magazine.</p><p>"Wow Chris, nice place." Leslie said, sitting on the couch, Ben following suit.</p><p>Chris brought the pair some clothes and headed off to bed.</p><p>"So..." Ben started.</p><p>"So.." Leslie inched closer to Ben.</p><p>"I can't believe I'm in Chris's apartment. Wearing his clothes." Ben pointed out, the absurdity of this situation getting to the both of them.</p><p>The two leaned in, and...</p><p>"My bladder is literally the size of a walnut. I need to pee roughly 12 times a night." Chris stated, interrupting Ben and Leslie, making them quickly pull away from each other.</p><p>-</p><p>The three left for Pawnee at around 4 in the afternoon, and made it back at around 6:30.</p><p>Leslie walked towards Ben's office, to drop off receipts and only receipts. Nothing more, nothing less. She definitely knew that he wanted to be with him, but she knew that it just wasn't possible. The road trip was a mistake. </p><p>She knocked on his door.</p><p>Ben opened it, with that sly smile she had grown to love.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Hey. I'm here to drop off the receipts." Leslie responded, handing them to Ben, and noticing the butterflies in her stomach. </p><p>Ben looked at her up and down, and then looked into her eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat. </p><p>He grabbed her by the back of the head and met her lips with his own.</p><p>Leslie melted into the kiss, grabbing him by the waist.</p><p>He's definitely my soulmate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>